The 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-7-oxo(oxy)benzo[b]thiophen-4-amine compounds are useful as intermediates in the preparation of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-7-oxo(oxy)benzo[b]thien-4-ylurea compounds which possess animal growth regulating and herbicidal activity, and which are described in detail and claimed in my co-pending Application Ser. No. 532,449, filed Dec. 13, 1974, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 572,492 filed Apr. 25, 1975, now abandoned, both of which are herein incorporated by reference.